1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an I/O (input/output) port formed in an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some kinds of electrical connectors are widely used in personal computers, notebooks, multimedia players and other electrical devices for an I/O port to electrically connect with an external signal or power cable. In some environment, the electrical device needs to meet waterproof requirement. Thus, the electrical connector as an I/O port formed in the electrical device also needs to be waterproof.
Nowadays, an I/O electrical connector comprises an insulative insulative housing defining a plurality of receiving passageways, a plurality of contacts received in the corresponding receiving passageways and a metallic metallic shell enclosing the insulative insulative housing. A plurality of rear ends of the contacts extends beyond a rear surface of the insulative insulative housing. It should be noted that each of receiving passageway is not fully sealed by a corresponding contact. Thus, a gap is formed between a contact and a corresponding receiving passageway where the contact received into. In addition, a gap is also formed between the insulative insulative housing and the metallic metallic shell. During a using process of the electrical device, the water vapor or liquid will be entered into an internal room of the electrical device through above said gaps. As a result, the electrical device will be damaged and not work in a normal state.
Hence, in this art, an electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiment.